Normal is not in our dictionary
by Ragan1000
Summary: Heather's been in the Volturi for a few weeks but then leaves. She has a complicated past and is hiding a lot.Seth catches her eye. She's never stayed anywhere to long. So what happens when the Cullens want her to stay. Begging of series. No imprinting.
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Sup my peeps. This is a new version of Things will never be normal. The other one was going nowhere. It's gonna be the same genral Idea but quicker... I also just wanna start the story. Because I've had the idea since I was eleven. I wanna start! So yea. I've also decided to do shorter chapter because it's less pressure and I can update more. So yea! But this is just an opening. I have the next five chapters ready. I just need three reveiws. Even a smiley face. Just so I know.

Leah's POV ( Yay Leah kicks ass! And Emily's a bitch. Who should die. Slow and painfully... I hate her)

I was hang out at the bloodsuckers crypt. Seth was playing with Minni was watching. Bronze hair dude burst out laughing.

" Eddie shut up." I muttered. Everyone was still kinda shaken from near death yesterday.

" Ugh seriously." Alice whined.

" What Pixie chick?" Quil asked.

" I can't see and somethings coming." She whined. Then a flash ran through the door. It was a girl. She had dark brown hair it fell past the middle of her back but the ends were really bad at it looked like she didn't take much care of it. She was pretty pale looked about 5'4. She had Hazel eyes and an oval shaped face. He lips were a rosebud had a tiny scar on her cheek that looked like an accident you get when you play hockey. She was really thin. You could hear her heart racing. She was panting. She looked about thirteen. She was really pretty she was definitely more then human judging by her speed and she had the beauty... Could she have been a half vampire...

" Hey I'm Heather." She panted. Little did I know how much this girl was gonna change everything.

Dramatic ending! Review and check out my other stories!

I don't own Twilight! BUT SETH IS HOT! Although I kinda wish he wasn't being played by Boo Boo he's just not what I pictured. Who do you think should have played my Sethy?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Me: I don't own twilight.

Seth: HA HA HA!

Me: Your mean

Seth: I know.

Me: You know since your a big character in this story which I control totally you should be a little nicer.

Seth: I love you.

Me: Good boy.

Okay I didn't get three reviews but the first chapter was short.

Seth's POV

" Hey I'm Heather." The most beautiful girl I have ever seen panted. ( No Seth didn't imprint on her. I like when people fall in love by choice.)

" Seth." I said simply.. She grinned.

" Hi um is there a place I can hide so Jane doesn't kill me?" She asked. Emmett grinned... Uh oh. He grabbed her and ran her upstairs. The blonde vampire Jane ran in the door.

" HEATHER VENILLIA SONG WHERE ARE YOU!" She shouted running around he room. Emmett walked downstairs. Jane walked over to me. I saw Leah tense up.

" Hi!" Nessie screamed. Wow she's loud.

" Who are you?" Jane asked looking at me.

" Seth." I said slowly.

" Do you have a girl friend?" She asked. Embry burst out laughing.

" Uh no..." I said and she winked at me. I blushed a little.

" Jane leave him alone." Said another blonde vampire. I think his name was Alec. He looked like a boy version of Jane.

" But he's cute." She whined I slowly began backing away.

" She scares everyone." Alec said. Nessie ran over too Jacob. He kissed her forehead.

" No I don't."

" Yea you do."

" So where's Heather?" She asked ignoring her brother.

" I hid her in Edward's old room." Emmett said. Jane ran upstairs. There was a lot of shouting before both of them stomped downstairs.

" Fine leave but you are the worst best friend ever." Jane shouted.

" Jane I only was there in the first place because you forced me.." Heather snapped.

" What's going on?" I asked.

" Heather's leaving the volturi." He muttered.

" How long has she been in the volturi?" Bella asked.

" Three weeks." He muttered.

" Oh..."

" Well fine leave who needs you!' Jane shouted running out the glass door. Alec sighed.

" I better calm her down... Heather visit soon as you can." He said kissing her on the cheek. I don't know why but that made me really jealous.

" Bye Alec yea I'll visit really soon." She said giving him and one armed hug. He smiled then ran out the door after his twin.

Review! I've only got one but she's the reason I put this up. Because she was the first to reveiw! Which makes her awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight.

" Well this is awkward." Heather said. I laughed. Then her face became worried." Uh you guys have gifts don't you?" Heather asked.

" Yea why?" Jasper said.

" Well..." She said checking in the direction Alec and Jane left. " They think my gift is I have the appearance of a human. But I'm actually a half vampire and before you jump to conclusions I'm not the same as Bronzie over there." She said pointing at Renesmee.

" Bronzie?" Rosalie asked.

" Yea cause she had bronze hair it's like how I call Jane Blondie." ( I thought that Bronzie thing was VERY creative...) She said grinning.

" Ah." Nessie said nodding.

" I was changed by a witch it's a long story. So to make it short when I meet someone with a gift, power or whatever... I get it too." She muttered. ( That sentence had a spoiler. Here's another. Woof woof.)

" Cool what's it like?" Edward asked.

" Painful. It's like becoming a vampire. The more people the more painful... Don't even ask how bad it was with the volturi." She muttered.

" Well this will be bad." Alice said. Heather began hyperventilating. I tensed up. Alice eyes glazed over.

" Got it." Edward said then grabbed Heather and ran her upstairs.

" Why did-" I began but Edward cut me off walking downstairs without Heather.

" Your girlfriend will be back in an hour." He said and I blushed bright red. Embry and Quil burst out laughing. Twits.

Three chappy's in under three hours. You know you love me. Besides this was so sort it don't make a difference. CALLWATER! Btw isn't Seth cute!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. But I do own the Brozie nickname for Renesmee. And Heather!

Seth: Not much.

Me: Seth we've talked about this. I'm not gonna let you kiss a girl until you learn some respect.

Seth: What why haven't I kissed a girl.

Me: Because I might want your first kiss to be Heather. Wink Wink

Seth: Eww!

Me: Okay how about Jane.

Seth: Did I mention how much I love you.

Me: Aww ( Thumps Seth on head) you are so not getting kissed in this story.

Seth: Ugh! I'm out of here get someone else to do you disclaimer. ( Runs away.)

The hour seemed to never pass but eventually Heather woke up.

" Heather come down here!" Alice shouted Heather ran downstairs.

" What gift's do I have other then mind reading by the way..." She said turning to Embry. " Keep you fantasy's about making out with her." She pointed at Leah. " To a minimum please I'm begging you." She said. Embry turned bright red and Leah glared at him.

" I'm gonna run now." He said then ran out the door with Leah running after him.

" Didn't Leah used to have a crush on Embry?" Quil asked me.

" Used to." I muttered sarcastically.

" Yea still here." Heather muttered. She's cute when she's impatient. " Oh thanks." She said and I blushed.

" Um you can see the future, Control emotions-" Bella began.

" Got it. By the way I was already a shield and they're useless on me." Heather said.

" Your short. " Quil said and she glared at him.

" I'm fun sized!" She shouted.

" Ignore Quil, Everyone does." Jacob said. I nodded in agreement.

" Hurtful." He said then stomped out the door.

" You people make the Volturi seem normal." Heather muttered then thought for a second. " Then again Aro does run around in only a thong half the time... Never join the volturi."

" Was that why you wanted to leave?" I asked. I would wanna.

" Um no I just don't stick around anywhere to long and... I'm hungry." She said.

" Yea me too." I said.

" Okay lets get you people some food." Esme said. Me and Heather ran to the kitchen. I sat down and Heather down next to me. There was an awkward silence.

" How old are you shorty?" He asked. She stuck her tongue out at me.

" I'm thirteen."

" Fifteen."

" So do you have a girlfriend?" She asked looking down at her fork.

" No." I said. She grinned

" Good." She said then winked at me.

" Seth two girls liking you in one day it's better then your record for girls in six months." Jacob said patting me on the back.

" Asshole." I muttered. He thumped me on the back of the head. " So Heather what are you exactly?" I asked.

" Well when I was nine I had the spell casted on me it's kinda like a curse though um... I can't explain it mainly because I don't remember all I know is once I turn sixteen. Zip." She muttered.

" Zip?" Jacob asked. Heather looked nervous suddenly.

" I uh meant I stop aging when I turn sixteen." She said quickly.

" You need a hair cut." Rosalie said to Heather appearing out of nowhere.

" Yea I know..." She trailed off.

" I'll do it." She said then dragged her upstairs.

" Okay then." Esme was flitting around the kitchen.

" Btw Heather's a vegetarian." Alice said to Esme who nodded and continued. There was shouting from upstairs.

" Rosalie is trying to cut her hair like Alice's." Edward muttered.

" Okay you are not cutting my hair." Heather shouted running downstairs. Esme set some cheese Raviolis infront of us. I began stuffing it down my throat. Heather ate slowly.

" Seth I haven't eaten in over a week and your eating faster then me." She said.

" Why haven't you eaten in over a week?" Carlisle asked in doctor mode.

" Um well it's complicated but the volturi have to think I'm a full vampire." She said.

" Come on let me give you a check up." Carlise said pulling her upstairs. I pouted.

" Aww Sethy miss his girlfriend?" Jacob teased and I took a handful of food off my plate and threw it at him. It hit him in the face.

" Ha!" I shouted and he glared at me.

" You should run." Eddie whispered. And so I did

Poor Seth. Review because whenever I get a review I update.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer.

Me: ( Annoyed.) Hey guess who I have for the disclaimer today... Claire...

Claire: ( Excitedly.) I like dolls.

Me: Well that's nice Clarie but say the line I told you.

Claire:( Confused.) You think Seth's hot.

Me: ( Embarrassed.) Claire shut it.

Claire: ( Confused.) But that's what you said.

Me: ( Annoyed.) I don't own Twilight.

Heather's POV

I took a deep breath and walk over to Aro, Marcus and Caius. ( I think I spelled that wrong.)

" Hello ,Heather, What did you want to talk to us about?" Aro asked. Jane looked up curiously from her Teen Vogue magazine.

" I uh... Well I'm leaving." I said nervously.

" WHAT!" Jane shouted running over to me.

" Uh..." I said trailing off.

" Jane calm yourself." Marcus sighed.

" Heather, Tell me you joking." Jane said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

" Jane I-I just don't belong here... I just have to." I trailed off.

" Well Heather it's a shame to see you leave." Aro said.

" Heather." Jane begged. I knew Jane wouldn't be happy but I didn't expect this.

" Jane, Look your my best friend you know that and I promise to visit you but I have too." I said turning away.

" I'll miss you Heather." Alec said hugging me tightly. I nodded. I tried to break out of his hug,

" Uh Alec you can let go now." I said.

" I don't wanna." He said and I kneed him in the groin and he jumped back.

" Nice knowing you Alec." I sighed.

" No think of the love we could share." He begged.

" Well bye everyone." I said running out the door of the old abandoned hotel. I heard Jane behind me. She grabbed me and pinned me against a tree.

" Heather why?"

" I don't belong here." I said. She growled. I backed away.

" Heather your not leaving." She hissed.

" Jane relax. Heather run." Alec said and I did.

I ran towards my small cottage. I quickly ripped off my cloak/cape thingy and threw it onto my couch. I ran to my bed room and changed into a pair of faded jeans that were way to small on me. I don't really have money for stuff like that very often... I only but new stuff when I desperately need it... I then threw on a Heather grey plain T-shirt. I then grabbed my black beat up converse and pulled them on. I ripped my hair out of it's rope bun. My hair wasn't that pretty. I haven't gotten it cut since I was eight. It falls past the middle of my back it stupid waves. Ugh they aren't even the pretty kind my hair is kind of frizzy. But really soft. I condition it with pigs milk. Yea... I grew up in Tennessee this time... Any way I ran a brush through my hair then put on my charm bracelet with a bunch a different charms and such... Then a necklace I've had since birth along with... You know what never mind... The necklace had a stone in the middle with two quarter moons on each side facing different directions dangling from another stone. I loved my little house. I built it myself last august... It's not that fancy. I built it after I stopped traveling with Fred. ( Short second life of Bree Tanner reference. I'll talk more about her traveling with Fred in another story.) I missed him... Any way it was like a house built in the late 1800's. Yea... Charles taught me how to build when... Yea still to hard to talk about it... ( Heather has quite a lot of secrets huh... Btw a mini spoiler during that time she had a friend name Albert... Not much but maybe you'll figure it out okay here's another it will be a crossover. ) Any who it's kind of like one big room with a bathroom in the back how I managed that... Don't ask..

" HEATHER!" Jane shouted running into the house slamming the door.

" Be careful." I said.

" You are not leaving." She pouted and Alec ran in.

" Heather run as fast as you can and do not stop." He said restraining her. Her eyes were now dark black which only happened when she was mad. I jumped out my window and began running south.

I reached a giant white house. You know I probably should have kept running but... I didn't something there was making me wanna stay but I don't know what. My necklace began to glow and began pulling me towards the house.I ran in... I should have knocked but the big glass door was open.

" Hey, I'm Heather." I panted out of breath. I looked around the room and I saw the one of the best looking guys I've ever seen. He had russet colored skin and black hair which fell in his eyes in an adorable way... He had beautiful brown eyes. I had a thing for guys with brown eyes. He had a tall gangly build and an perfect smile... He looked really familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it... He looked about fifteen maybe older. Little did I know how important he would become to me...

**I am soooooo sorry it took so long to upload I couldn't make it just right. BTW I had a few spoilers... Hm... Guesses anyone... BTW Heather likes to write songs so theres a reason I made Alec said " Run as fast as you can." Hm... BTW who should be in the next Disclaimer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wrote this forever ago but couldn't be arsed to put it up. **

Me: Today for the disclaimer we have... Alec... Yea... Kill me

Alec: Will you marry me?

Me: Ew no.

Alec: I love you.

Me: Okay moving on. I don't own twilght and Alec is a desperate freak!

Alec: Hey!t

Me: I'm leaving! ( Runs away!)

" Seth." He said simply.. I grinned. Even his voice is sexy ugh... I wonder if he has a girlfriend I hope not.

" Hi um is there a place I can hide so Jane doesn't kill me?" I asked. A giant muscled dude grinned... I'm nervous. He grabbed me and ran me upstairs.

" Hide here. And you really should start wearing a push up bra. "He said bluntly then ran down stairs. Okay... Awkward. I looked around the room. Hm... Boring. ( It's Edwards you know what it looks like if you read the first book.)

" HEATHER VENILLIA SONG WHERE ARE YOU!" Jane shouted from downstairs. Oh butter! I bit my lip. After a minute later Jane ran in.

" You are not leaving." She hissed.

" I already did! Jane we can still be friends. But I just prefer being on my own. And BTW I have dibs on Seth." I said.

" What your leaving and you get the hot guy ugh!" She shouted.

" Jane your a vampire I don't think your his type."

" Well he does smell like a dog... You know you can have him and wait. Your a vampire!" She shouted.

" Um but I look human." I tried and shrugged.

" You are coming back right now!" She said grabbing my hand.

" No I'm not!" I shouted running down the stairs.

" Fine leave but you are the worst best friend ever." She shouted.

" Jane I only was there in the first place because you forced me.." I snapped.

" What's going on?" Seth asked. Aww he's so cute. Oh focus.

" Heather's leaving the volturi." Alec muttered.

" How long has she been in the volturi?" A vampire with long brown hair and orangey eyes asked.

" Three weeks." He muttered.

" Oh..." She said.

" Well fine leave who needs you!' Jane shouted running out the glass door. Alec sighed.

" I better calm her down... Heather visit soon as you can." He said kissing me on the cheek.

" Bye Alec yea I'll visit really soon." I said giving him and one armed hug. He smiled then ran out the door after his Jane.

Leah's POV ( I got bored with Heather and you know what happens...)

" EMBRY CALL!" I shouted he peeked out from behind a tree. I have been chasing him through the forest for about an hour.

" Hey Leah." He said. I walked over to him slowly.

" You were fantasising about me." I said narrowing my eyes.

" Maybe..." He said slowly. I blushed.

'' Oh so you like me?" I asked biting my lip.

" W-what no not at all! Don't flatter yourself the idea is gross!" He shouted. I nodded my head tears stinging at my eyes.

" Fine." I muttered then ran home and collapsed on my bed. Why the Hell did I have to fall for another asshole. I mean seriously this is the third time!

Embry's POV

" Fine." Leah muttered then ran towards the reservation. Why the hell did I say that! Ugh. I ran to the beach to clear my head.

" Hey Embry." Sam said walking over to me with his arm around Emily's waist. I waved not acknowledging them further. They annoy me.

" What's up Bry?" Emily asked. Ugh her voice is so annoying.

" Well Leah-"

" What the hell did you do to-" Sam began but was cut off by Seth running past off with Jacob right behind him.

" Weird." We all said at the same time.

" So what did you do to my Leah?" HE growled.

" She's not your Leah." I spat at him then stormed away. Sam seriously pisses me off. Leah doesn't belong to anyone. She beautiful, Independent and who am I kidding I'm falling for her...

( I know you Call water fans must love me.)

Jacob's POV

I'm gonna kill that mutt. I saw Seth run into my house. Is he really that stupid? I walked in Seth was hiding under the table. Billy was pretending not to notice him. I rolled my eyes.

" Dad have you by any chance seen Seth?" I asked sarcastically

" No son, I haven't." He said sarcastically. I heard Seth sigh with relief.

" Seth I know your under there." He tried to jump up and run away but he banged his head.

" Jake I'm really sorry." He said and I nodded.

" Fine." I muttered. He nodded. "Race ya back to the Cullens!" I shouted out the door.

" Not fair!" Seth shouted.

Heather's POV.( AGAIN! YAY!)

The dude Carlise was now giving me a check up.

" Heather you weigh ninety pounds." He said shocked.

" Yup." I said.

" You should weigh at least 115." He said.

" Cool. So can I go see Seth?" I asked.

" He's not here. So your 5'5." He said.

" But when Jane measured me yesterday I was barley 5'4."

" Do you go throw a lot of growth spurts?"

" Nope never." I said.

" Hm weird... Well maybe-"

" I'm leaving now." I said running downstairs.

" Hey shorty." Said the giant dude.

" I'm 5'5!" I shouted.

" Yea not that tall." He said. I pouted

" Bye the way what's you name?"

" Emmett."

" I have a great uncle name Emmett. He's dead now." I said then walked into the kitchen. Ugh I gotta leave soon.

Emmett's POV

" She told me about her dead uncle then walked away." I said to Rosalie who shrugged.

Hm... This was a longer chapter. I'm watching H2O just add water...And I injured my toe... And Ricky got her mouth taped shut. I typing what happens as it happens... And I hate Will's sister! Okay reveiw... Btw I was just writing a future chapter. Lets just say. Poor Sethy...


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY FREAKING SOUP!**

I AM RE-WATCHING AN EPISODE OF GOOD LUCK CHARLIE FOR THE SECOND TIME IN ONLY TWO HOURS... WHY? BECAUSE BOO BOO STEWARTS IN IT! And in most scenes not wearing a shirt! YAY! Sorry I'm on a sugar rush.

Disclaimer:

Me: Gueess who I have for the disclaimer today... Quil.

Quil: Where's Claire?

Me: I don't know.

Quil: WHERE IS SHE!

Me: Just say then line and then you may go play Barbie with her.

Quil: Heather, Does not own Twilight! Bye! ( Runs away )

Seth: You know if you apoligize I'll do the Disclaimer.

Me: No!

" I have a great uncle name Emmett. He's dead now." I said then walked into the kitchen. I wandered over to the fridge pulling a bottled water out and taking a sip.

" My name's Rosalie." Said the blonde girl.

" Kay Rose." I muttered.

" I'm Bella this is Edward and this is my daughter Renesmee." Said the orange eyed vampire from the love seat. The old dude with bronze hair was sitting that with the child in his lap..

" Ren-es-may?" I said confused.

" No. Ruh- Nes-me." Bella pronounced.

" I like my version better." I said.

" Yea so do I." Nessie said.

" Renesmee." Bella said offended.

" Ren-es-may." Nessie pronounced and I smirked.

" Yea me too." Emmett said everyone else Except Bella nodded in agreement.

" UGH FINE!" Bella shouted.

" I win." I said.

" I'm Alice and This is Jasper." The pixie girl said skipping over to me dragging the poor guy behind he.

" Why do you look like you have a stick up your butt?" I asked and Emmett howled with laughter. He rolled his eyes.

" I'm Esme." The lady with Carmel hair said and I nodded. Jacob and Seth ran through the door. I ran over to Seth.

" Hi Sethy." I said. He looked slightly annoyed at the nick name.

" Hey Heather. " HE said sitting down on the couch. I sat down on his lap.

" I'm so tired." I moaned resting my head on his shoulder.

" Wanna go skydiving?" Emmett asked. I gave him a WTF look.

" I say I'm tired and you wanna go skydiving?" I asked questioning his sanity.

" Yup."

" Absofuckingloutely!" I shouted.

" Bella drop mini munch at Charlies house!" Emmett shouted. This can't end well.

" Mini munch?" Nessie asked. Emmett nodded. Bella sighed and grabbed Nessie and ran out the door.

" Jacob your coming too." Eddie said.

" Aww." Jacob whined.

" Heather let's put you in something else." Alice said dragging me upstairs.

Alice dragged me upstairs. I was really excited to be going with them. But why were they letting me I mean they know nothing about me and I don't know them at all... I decided I need to be on my guard.

" You need pink." She squealed.

" No." I muttered.

" PWEEZE!" She begged.

" No." I said. She sighed. Then led me into a GIANT closet.

" What size are you?"

" Shirts extra small pants size one." I said looking at my nails. They were dark black. Jane. I felt bad about the way things ended... Maybe I should track her down tommorow.

" What's your style?"

" Girly with an edge. Kinda like a rocker chick. And colorful." I said and she nodded. She danced around the closet. She handed me a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a pair of pink boots the and black cami and a yellow crop top that said live. " Perfect." I said she pulled my hair into a TIGHT pony tail is she trying to rip my hair out? I ran down stairs to Seth.

" I'm back your life got better." I grinned. He smiled. Ugh that's a cute smile... And not to mention his lips were-

" LET'S GO JUMP OUT OF A PLANE!" Emmett shouted running out the door. Seth looked really scared.

" Afraid of heights." I smirked. HE looked down biting his lip." Don't worry it's fun."

" You've been skydiving?" He asked with disbelieving.

" Well no." I said and he rolled his eyes. " But I've done similar things trust me it's just a rush." I assured him. I grabbed both his hands and looked him in the eye. " Don't you trust me?" I asked pouting. He sighed. I pulled him outside. Jacob waved us over to a Volvo car.

" I swear don't hurt Charlotte." Edward said handing Jacob a pair of car keys.

" Okay I promise...Wait you named you car?" He asked rolling his eyes. If Eddie was human he'd be bright red. Jacob shook his head and me and Seth climbed in the back.

Reveiw! Btw way. I think I'm having way to much fun with the Disclaimer's...


End file.
